1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp device having a shielded switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lamp devices, particularly the lamp devices for attaching to the ceiling fans, comprise a switch 91 including a threaded tube 92 engaged through a wall member 93 of a lamp shade or a control box 90 of the ceiling fan. The threaded tube 92 is secured to the wall member 93 by a nut 94 which is engaged on the outer portion of the wall member 93. The switch 91 includes a chain 95 extended outward of the wall member 93 through the threaded tube 92 and the nut 94. However, the nut 94 should be tightly threaded to the threaded tube 92 and should be tightly engaged with the outer surface of the wall member 93 such that the switch 91 may be stably secured in place. However, the outer surface, particularly the outer painting layer of the wall member 93 may thus be damaged by the nut 94.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lamp devices.